Cloud Nine
“''Hello, everyone! From the heavens above, we are Cloud Nine!” - Group introduction '''Cloud Nine '''is a girl group formed under Galactic Entertainment as its first K-pop band under the said company. They debuted under the name '''H7AVEN '''with the mini-album ''Hidden Paradise ''on March 16, 2016 with the single ''Lovely ''published on YouTube. The album- and by extension, the single- received moderate recognition from international fans but was popular in South Korea, the single's highest spot on the ''Unmyeong Album Chart peeked in at the 42nd spot. The group later changed their name into Cloud Nine 'mid-2016 as per the arrival of three new members: ''Trish, Lou and Yougeum. The group also made a comeback featuring the new members, releasing the eponymous extended play Cloud Nine, featuring the single I Just, whose MV on YouTube now amassed over 18M views. The play was officially released on July 1 of the sane year. Etymology The group initially named themselves ''H7AVEN, meaning ''seventh heaven which is synonymous to perfect happiness and bliss. Their goal was to make everyone feel happy and entertained whether they are around. They later changed their name into Cloud Nine, seeing it more fit to suit their themes of sweet and angelic. They later announced the name of their fanclub name, Heaven, as well as the name of their fans, giving them the noun angel ''shortly after the release of their eponymous extended play on August 2, 2016. History Prior to the band's debut, numerous trainees were scouted and took in by Galactic Entertainment as part of their project girl group set to debut in late 2015. However, the group experienced several delays and problems before the said debut date, and as a result the band's debut was pushed into early 2016. The members Luca and Kally were added replace the two members who left the company four weeks prior to their official debut date. After years of training and experience, the chosen seven members debuted as the company's first band, under the name H7AVEN, releasing their first album [[Cloud Nine/Discography#Hidden Paradise|''Hidden Paradise]], which contained the lead single Lovely. In mid-summer of their debut year, three more members were added as part of their second comeback, additionally changing their name into Cloud Nine, gaining a total of 10 members in the group. They also released a eponymous extended play entitled ''Cloud Nine'', which contained the single I Just, which became popular internationally and boosted their popularity enough to make them known in the K-pop industry. Members These members have worked throughout their trainee years, handpicked by the former CEO of Galactic Entertainment, Lee Min-young. Few are talented individuals scouted and recruited from foreign countries in Asia, such as from the Philippines. '''Debut Members Added Members Discography See: Cloud Nine/Discography Social Media Facebook: Cloud Nine Instagram: @fluffy.cloud9 Twitter: @CloudHaven_official Trivia * Kim Ih-ja, also known as Ella, once collaborated with Cloud Nine. The end result was the mini-album ''Touch of Heaven'', released on January 12, 2019. * H7AVEN's official colors were light blue and coral pink. This was changed to ombre purple and light hot pink a year later during their first comeback as Cloud Nine. Category:Galactic Entertainment Category:MisterVelvet's properties Category:Females Category:Female groups Category:Fan-Made Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Pages